


范丞丞x我 | 奉子成婚吗？

by Lengnuan



Category: Adam Fan - Fandom, NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lengnuan/pseuds/Lengnuan





	范丞丞x我 | 奉子成婚吗？

曾经听说过

“长大以后我们才会明白，最终陪我们到白头的

也许并不是那个我们倾其所有喜欢过的人，

而是各方面都合适的人。”

 

以前我不相信这一句话，应该是说不想相信吧，

到现在，我也依然不相信。

 

而我是真的希望，我的他，不只是适合我，

我希望他也是那个

我倾尽一生喜欢的人。

 

终于，我遇见了那一个我想倾尽一生喜欢的他，

范丞丞。

 

我和他在一起一年了，

我们的“进度‘就只到亲吻和拥抱，

一直都没有下一步，

就连我去他家也是分房睡。

 

只因为他是我倾尽一生喜欢的人，所以我不介意和他慢慢来。

 

 

直到这一天， **4月6 号** ，他出道一周年的这一天。

 

这一天他和Nine Percent的队友们去参加了青春有你总决赛的录制，

他让我也随着他过去大厂，好让我们可以一起度过他出道一周年的这一天。

 

决赛录制完毕之后他和他的队友们一起去吃火锅庆祝，

而我害怕会被其他粉丝拍到就先回了酒店。

 

话说这是我第一次自己一个人住一间酒店房。

 

之前去他演唱会什么的都是让我闺蜜陪我来，

这一次闺蜜没空，我就唯有自己一个人过来了。

 

我回酒店洗漱好了之后就躺在了床上刷了很久微博，

还收了很多今天站姐们为他拍的图。

 

大概晚上12点我就听到了敲门声，

开了门就看见了他站在我面前。

他看见我就立刻给了我个拥抱。

他的拥抱真的很温暖，就算他身上还残留着一些火锅底料的味。

 

“这么快就吃完了呀？”

 

他 “嗯。” 了一声之后继续问我 “你吃饱了吗？”

 

“吃饱了，刚刚去现场之前就吃了。”

 

说完之后他就那样静静地抱着我，一句话都没说。

 

我看了看墙上的钟，看见时间已经不早了，

就告诉他

 

“快要凌晨一点啦，你快回去洗洗就睡吧，你明早不是8点就要出发去机场吗？”

 

他用他最擅长的撒娇语气和我说

 

“再抱一下嘛。。。。” 下巴还要一直在我肩膀上动来动去。

 

“好吧，好吧，看在你出道一周年的份上就给你再抱一下。”

 

“那只是抱吗。。。。。没礼物吗？”

 

“啊？”

 

“我的丞星姐姐们都有给我准备呢，你没吗？”

 

“我。。。。”

 

“开玩笑的啦，你今天能过来陪我我就很开心了，不用礼物！”

 

“那我让你再抱我多一下呗。”

 

“嗯！”

 

过了差不多5分钟后他终于舍得放开我，回到他的房里休息。

 

他走之前我和他说了句

 

“出道一周年快乐。”

 

他在我的额头上亲了一下就回房间了。

 

他回去了之后，我就回到床上继续刷微博，

直到我收到了他发过来的微信

 

**【我洗好了，我睡啦，晚安。】**

 

我回复了他【 **晚安。】** 之后也准备睡了。

 

刚要睡却还没睡着的时候我突然听见了一些不知从哪传出来的水声，

或许是自己第一次一个人睡酒店，有些疑神疑鬼吧，

我就慢慢地让自己冷静下来，

结果声音好像越来越清楚，

有点像墙上传来的，又有点像厕所传来的，

搞得我怕得一点都不敢睡。

 

 

内心挣扎了差不多半个小时侯，我终于忍不住，

走了过去隔壁的他的房间，想敲一敲门看他睡了没。

 

我敲了一会门他就把门开了。

 

“宝贝你怎么过来了？”

 

“我。。。。第一次一个人睡酒店。。。有点害怕。。。。房里好像有声音。”

 

他摸了摸我的头说

“傻瓜。。。。别自己吓自己。”

 

其实我一直都知道他胆子也不大，都不敢看恐怖片，

可是在我面前他却总是能勇敢地保护我，

不会在我面前流露出一点害怕。

 

“我第一次一个人睡酒店嘛！”

 

“那。。。要不你。。。过来和我一起睡吧？”

 

“我。。。”

 

这是第一次他让我和他睡一间房，我还是紧张了，感觉比听见房里有声音还紧张。

 

他一手把我拉了进他的房间，然后说

 

“难道你要我陪你站在门口站一晚？”

 

我乖乖地跟着他走了进房里。

 

“你睡床上吧，我睡沙发。”

 

“你。。。明早还要敢早班机呢，还是你睡床吧，我睡沙发就可以了。”

 

他摸了摸我的头说

 

“你傻不傻呀，你觉得我有可能会让你睡沙发吗？”

 

“要不。。。。”

我原本还在纠结要不要开口让他和我一起睡在床上呢。

 

我还没把话说完他就把我公主抱了起来，

把我放在了床上，还帮我盖好了被子。

 

“傻瓜，你快睡吧，你再不睡的话，我不保证。。。我不会对你做些什么。”

 

我当然听懂了他的意思，所以立刻紧张地闭上眼睛，对他说

“我睡了，晚安！”

 

他见我这么紧张，就安慰着我说

“不用怕，我还是有点自控能力的，傻瓜。。。晚安。”

 

他亲了我额头一下之后就走到了沙发上。

 

这是我第一次和他在一个房间里，

心里还是有点紧张的，所以还是一直睡不着。

 

大概凌晨3点的时候

我听见了他去厕所的声音，他去了好久都没有出来，

我就走了过去厕所想看看他怎么了。

 

在我想敲门问问他是不是肚子不舒服的时候，

 

我听见了。。。他在厕所里低喘

“嗯。。。啊。。。。嗯。。。。宝贝。。。。”的声音，

我还听得出他刻意压低了自己的声音，应该是害怕我听见吧。

 

我立刻就猜想到他是在“自己解决”那件事。

 

那一刻我感到特别地尴尬，还感觉到身体越来越热。

想到他宁愿自己解决也不愿意勉强我，我就感觉非常地感动。

 

可是想了一想，他宁愿自己解决都不碰我，难道是我自己魅力不够大？

 

我在门外想了很久，直到他从厕所走了出来。

 

也不知道那时候我哪来的勇气，见他走了出来之后，

就在他的身后用双手环绕着他的腰，然后把下巴搭在他的右肩上。

 

他似乎有点被我吓到了，可是还是温柔地抓住我的手。

 

“你。。。怎么还没睡？”

 

“丞丞。。。。我们。。。做吧。”

 

“你。。。听见了我在厕所里。。。。。没事。。。。我已经解决了。”

 

“你。。。不想要我吗？”

 

“不是。。。。可是你。。。想好了吗？。。。你。。。。不是很怕疼吗？”

 

 

我更用力地把手环住他的腰，然后回了他一句

 

“我想好了。”

 

他把我的手松开了然后转过身来面对着我。

 

他一开始轻轻地吻住我的唇，然后越来越用力，

他的吻似乎比平时多了点占有欲。

 

等到我快要被他吻得不能呼吸的时候他就把我抱了起来，

然后轻轻地把我放在床上。

 

“真的想好了吗？？。。。。你现在后悔还来得及。”

 

我主动地给了他一个吻，然后答他说

 

“我不会后悔的。”

 

他听见了我的回答后就开始把他自己身上的T恤给脱了，

然后就慢慢地把我的睡裙给撩起来然后脱掉，把它丢在地上。

 

我本来就习惯了不穿bra睡觉，他把我睡裙给脱了后我全身就只剩下内裤。

 

过后他温柔地从我的鼻子开始亲吻我，一直到嘴唇，耳朵，锁骨。

他的吻来到我胸前的时候突然就停了下来，

他开始用手慢慢地搓揉我的胸，还轻轻地舔了舔我的顶端。

 

过后他隔住我的内裤用手摸了摸我最私密的那个地方，

那里早就已经湿了。

 

他摸了摸之后，终于忍不住把自己的裤子给脱了，

然后还把自己的内裤也脱了。

 

他把自己的内裤脱了之后，巨大就弹了出来，

我第一次看见他的巨大所以立刻紧张了起来。

 

他终于忍不住把我的内裤也脱掉，然后用手摸了摸我的脸，问我说

“我可以开始了吗？”

 

我害羞地点了点头。

 

“那我开始了，疼的话告诉我。”

 

他用手慢慢地把我的阴/唇给拨开，然后小心翼翼地把他的巨大插进去。

 

虽然他的动作很慢很温柔，

可是我还是感受到了撕裂般的疼痛，

我唯有更加用力地抓住他的肩膀。

 

”放松。。。放松。。宝贝” 他对我说。

 

我的眼泪在疼痛中流了出来， 他看见了我眼角的泪，就把进行着的动作停了下来。

 

“很疼吗？。。。还可以继续吗？”

 

他满脸都是汗，感觉他应该也是有点难受，

我想着我一个人辛苦总好过弄得他也辛苦，

就唯有硬着头皮对他说

 

“你。。。继续吧。。。我没关系。”

 

终于他把他的肉/棒全都捅/进了我的小/穴，

同时床单的一小部分也染上了有些鲜红的液体。

 

 

“宝贝，我忍不住了。” 他说。

 

说完他就开始不停地抽/插。

 

虽然一开始更多的是疼痛感，

可是慢慢的随着他的抽/插我竟然感受到了一丝快感。

那个感觉真的很奇怪，

我想让他停下来又想让他更疯狂些。

 

我忍了好久一直不敢发出任何声音，

可是当他的肉/棒碾到我小/穴里的的某个“点”时

我就有点不受控制，

开始发出了一些呻吟声，

“嗯。。。。啊。。”

我害羞地立刻用手捂住自己的嘴巴。

 

他把我捂住嘴巴的手给拿开，然后双眼看着我说

 

“我想听。”

 

说完他的下/身又更用力地向着我的敏感点冲刺。

 

我终于被他cao得高/潮了，

连脚趾卷缩了起来，

他也突然停了下来，

好像是在感受着我小/穴里的收缩。

 

他继续抽/插，速度越来越快，

在我就快觉得自己撑不下去的时候，

他看着我的双眼问了我一句

 

“我可以射进去吗？”

 

在那一刻我还是有一些些理性的。

 

“万一。。。有孩子了。。怎么办？”我说。

 

“我就想和你有个孩子。”

 

他说完之后也没再等我的回答就继续地抽/插，

他的力度还越来越大，越顶越深，

感觉他好像真的想让我怀上他的孩子。

 

他的速度比刚才来得更快，

我终于忍不住了就用手拍了拍的他胸，说

“你。。。。轻点。。。。慢点。。。。太。。。太。。。深了。。。。”

 

“再忍一下。。。很快就好了。。。”

 

这是我第一次看见他有点失控，不顾及我的样子。

 

他低吟了一声 ‘啊。。。。。“

我就感受到了他射在我小/穴里的液体。

 

过后他紧紧地把我抱在他的怀里，还在我耳边说了一句

 

“辛苦了。。。。我爱你“

 

在我差点要睡着的时候他就把我抱了去浴室，

帮我简单地清洗了一下。

他帮我清洗了之后又把我放回了床上，

双手再次环绕着我的腰，在我耳边说

 

“刚刚我说要孩子是真的。”

 

我听见了他说的话，

然后迷迷糊糊地回了他一句

 

“别闹了。。。。我们都还没结婚呢。。。”

 

他说

**“那就奉子成婚呗！”**

 

 

THE END.

 

感谢和我一样陪伴了他这么久的你，一起走下去吧。

 


End file.
